Earth-1600
Earth-1600 '''(or the '''Primevalverse) is an alternate universe that follows identically to the original comics, with the addition of some new characters and elements. History Overview Earth-1600 has the same features as in reality; the same countries, the same personalities, the same historical events, and so on. However, it has new features like Wakanda in Africa and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agency. It is also overpopulated by mutants, individuals born with astonishing super powers, and primitives, animals with advanced biology and intelligence. There is even the Savage Land hidden in Antarctica. There is more advanced technology on Earth due to the discovery of alien technology. The stories centered around this universe are more focused on action, adventure, and comedy, rather than drama. The Dark Ages Long ago, Asgardians came to Earth, most notably in Northern Europe, to visit and teach the humans there their language and culture. Early Norse cultures learned from these visits, and over time, the Asgardians' teachings, and even their existence, would fall into legend. 20th Century World War II Depression and economic unjust in Europe would spark the fire of the second World War. While the Nazis were taking their toll on Central Europe, detachments like HYDRA were making gains in unconventional warfare. Led by Johann Schmidt, HYDRA stole secret and important items, such as the Tesseract, which they intended to make new and deadly weapons with. In America, scientists Abraham Erskine and Howard Stark made remarkable breakthroughs that would set the stage for modern "superheroes." They developed a "Super-Soldier" serum that would transform a soldier into something more stronger, faster, and more resilient. One of the volunteers for Project Rebirth, Steven Rogers, was the first to be injected with the serum, and became the world's first superhero, "Captain America." Minutes after Rogers' transformation, Erskine was assassinated and most of the samples were destroyed before the project could could be spread to bigger use. The war was won by the Allies, but with the cost of many lives that were sacrificed, and even being questioned about the true purpose of the war. The Birth of Mutants After Captain America's disappearance toward the end of the war, some members of the US government relentlessly wanted to recreate the super soldier serum. They secretly hired a group of scientists known as "Weapon-X" in Canada to do so. They abducted a soldier known only as "Logan" because of his uniqueness; born with bone-like claws and a healing factor, as they thought he would be the key in recreating the serum. The scientists used Logan's DNA and accidentally created a new human gene, one which could one day turn mankind into extremely powerful beings, which inspired head scientist, Dr. Cornelius, who believed it to be humanity's greatest survival, and calls these altered humans "mutants." In a suicide attempt, Cornelius blows up the entire facility so the government won't get their hands on what he claimed to have created, and as a result, the mutant genome spreads as a virus and would eventually take its toll on the planet; turning ordinary humans into mutants and eventually overpopulating the planet. The Birth of Primitives During the Cold War, a secret team of American scientists made another attempt to recreate the super soldier serum to challenge the Soviets. Dr. Herbert Wyndham, a British biologist, attempted to solve this through animal tissue. He used multiple animals as test subjects to see what would happen if their DNA could fill in the crack to fully replicate the serum. He eventually cracked the genetic code by accident and used a chimpanzee to see what he actually created. Upon seeing the chimp's full transformation, he discovered he created a new animal genome, but other scientists considered this to be mad science. Herbert was in a very mental state when he decided to release the serum into America's water supply, eventually spreading across the country to the entire world, and turning ordinary animals into something more, creating a new genome that could rival human and mutantkind; Primitives. 21st Century Secrets to Erskine's super soldier formula have been baffled for decades until Dr. Bruce Banner tried to recreate his own serum. He thought he could do this through radiation, but was accidentally bombarded with his super soldier/gamma radiation-mixed formula after saving a young boy in his lab. The mutation went as far as transforming him into a giant raging green beast that was later dubbed the "Hulk." In response to threats such as the Hulk and the Tesseract, the United Nations formed the World Security Council, which channeled resources into a security agency known as the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division (S.H.I.E.L.D.). The X-Men Mutants have begun to spread all over the world than what everyone had expected due to the mutant virus. This made a few people believe they were going to overpopulate the planet and its resources, and also too risky to contain their mutant powers. In addition, professor Charles Xavier, inspired by the stories of Captain America, forms a secret team of mutants called the X-Men to show the world that mutantkind should not be feared and hated, and that they are ordinary people just like humanity who are able to help in anyway. He also opens a school in his mansion called "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters" to teach young mutants to control their powers and use them for good. Spider-Man The debut of the X-Men and the Fantastic Four was only the beginning for the coming age of heroes. A teenager named Peter Parker, whose life was full of mysteries about the disappearance of his parents, gets bitten by a genetically-enhanced spider during a high school field trip at Oscorp Industries. This gives him a variety of arachnid-like abilities, most noably, super strength, spider sense, webbing, clinging, poisonous stingers, and talons. He uses his newfound abilities for wrestling as "Spider-Man" so he can receive money to help his aunt and uncle. After he is denied the amount of money he needs, he lets a burglar who was robbing the place escape. He learns that another burglar went into Peter's house and kills his uncle and goes after him. Upon finding him, he learns it was the same person he let escape earlier and remembers from what his uncle said that "with great power comes great responsibility" and begins his life-long career fighting crime as the amazing Spider-Man. The Avengers Howard Stark's son, Tony, had spent years since his father's death learning how to be a business man and further developing his father's company, but it wasn't long before his mutant powers manifested at adult age. He learns he could use his powers to his advantage as a highly-leveled intellectual to increase advanced technology and the profit he could earn just by selling it. As a genius, he was also responsible for many of Stark Industries' innovations in weapons technology. On a trip to Afghanistan, he and his convoy were ambushed, and he was held captive by terrorists called the Ten Rings to develop weapons for them. He escaped by making a battlesuit instead of the weapons they wanted. The incident had a profound effect on him, as he decided to turn his company away from violence and discontinue making military weapons. He was also creating a series of high-tech battlesuits that he can wear into battle himself. His actions as a hero had the effect of ushering a new superhero age, and began to publicly refer to his heroic persona as Iron Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury took interest in Iron Man's activities. He approached Stark and reviewed him to be included in a S.H.I.E.L.D.-sponsored group of individuals. He eventually withdrew from seeking his involvement due to his erratic nature, so he took his attentions toward weapons technology. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mandate was to protect the world and began to grow from a police agency into a powerful military force. The existance of the Asgardians returned when their heir to the throne, Thor, was banished to Earth until he was proven worthy to rule Asgard. His hammer, Mjolnir, impacted in New Mexico and caught the attention of S.H.I.E.LD. scientists. Thor eventually reclaimed his birthright and proved to S.H.I.E.L.D. that he can be considered an ally. Thor's brother, Loki, steals the tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. In order to counter this threat, Fury assembles a group of people as part of his Avengers Initiative. This most notably includes Captain America, who was revived after being frozen in the Arctic, Iron Man, Thor, and Hulk, who is hospitalized in the Hellicarrier after being temporarily turned back into Bruce Banner by S.H.I.E.L.D. and in a very weakened state, and spies Black Widow and Hawkeye. Calling themselves the Avengers, they successfully repelled Loki and his Chitauri invasion on Earth. Fantastic Four Secret Wars Avengers Disassembled New Avengers House of M Civil War Secret Invasion Dark Reign Avengers vs. X-Men Age of Ultron Infinity Notes *This universe introduces Primitives. *The origin of Mutants is similar to that found on Earth-1610. *This universe is more scientifically oriented like Earth-199999, compared to Earth-616 and Earth-1610. *This universe has many aspects similar to Earth-616, such as Avengers vs. X-Men, Secret Invasion, and Dark Reign. Category:Earth-1600 Category:Realities Category:User Creations Category:Created by Lord Caesar